The present invention relates to a fuel injection pump for internal combustion engines.
More particularly, it relates to a fuel injection pump with a pump work space connected with at least one pressure line, with a pump plunger defining the pump work space and producing a fuel injection pressure in at least one pressure line by an axial stroke movement, with rotating drive shaft driving the pump plunger to execute at least the stroke movement by means of a cam gear, with a relief duct connected with the pump wall space, with a magnet valve which controls the relief duct, determines the start of the delivery of the pump plunger and the end of a delivery, and with a control device for controlling the magnet valve.
Such a fuel injection pump is known e.g. from DE 35 07 853 A1 or DE 34 36 768. In such fuel injection pumps a so-called jumping off of the pump plunger occurs at high speeds, i.e. the cam or eccentric disk of the cam gear unit which is connected with the pump plunger so as to be fixed with respect to rotation relative to it and whose end face carries the cams or protuberances is no longer adequately pressed with its end face against the rollers of the roller ring of the cam gear unit by-the contact pressure spring so that the stroke curve of the pump plunger is no longer exact in relation to the rotational position of the drive shaft. Accordingly, faultless functioning of the fuel injection pump is ensured only until approaching the so-called limit speed, which may not be exceeded. Such fuel injection pumps are therefore preferably used in slow-running diesel engines.